


Washed up Warbler or Hot Jock?

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: Kurt has had enough of Blaine's cheating and bullshit(we all have!) Just remember: Kurt Hummel, is ALWAYS ON TOP!





	

"I'm so over him!" Kurt Hummel exclaimed in the halls of McKinley High to his friend Rachel Berry. "That douche was never even a good fuck," he continued rambling about his trash of an example boyfriend "besides, Sam has been practically getting wet, if possible for him, just looking at me!" he pointed out.  
"Oooh, have you, you know, done IT, with him yet?!" Rachel asked impatiently wondering if Kurt has topped Sam yet. "Oh Rachel. I could ask the same about you and Finn even though we ALL know you guys have done it and I Really don't want to ask since he's my brother and that's gross and I'd rather have Mercedes break my Windows again."  
*NEXT PERIOD*  
Sam has transferred from taking Spanish, to take French, since Kurt has exceeded the learning of French in High School he decided to become a Teachers Assistant and help around Sam's Class. The students loved him but none more than Sam. Truth be told Kurt always did favor Sam over the rest of the students and maybe helped him more than the rest... But oh well no one knows! Sam has been anxious since they had first done it, he never though that Kurt Hummel, resident Diva, would ever top a big jock like him. The depressing part of it was that it was now March and schools would be over in less than 3 months, and Kurt would be at college but he was determined to make it last. Sam never wanted to let him go, of course he would have Tina, Artie and the under class men in Glee club, but no one could ever replace his love. Sam Evans needed a plan, one that would make his boyfriend give him the attention he needed before he is whisked away to live with Rachel in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Blaine so much. How was my first Glee fanfic? I've been a fan for years and I'm a major fan but now I've written a fanfic! P.s. this takes place near the end of Season 3. Multi Chapter! If you enjoy tell me so I can continue!


End file.
